


Aaron and Robert one shots

by Vanityandrobron12



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family, Kid - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanityandrobron12/pseuds/Vanityandrobron12
Summary: This is full of oneshots about Aaron and Robert





	1. Requests

If you have any requests, put them in the comments and I’ll write them  
Let me know if you want to see Aaron and Roberts family life  
Enjoy


	2. Asexual awareness week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert support liv with her asexuality

It was hard for liv to tell Aaron about her sexuality, but him and Robert were really supportive  
Liv thought Jacob was too, until she caught him cheating on her  
Aaron had spoken to liv  
“Hey, Listen if he doesn’t like you and your decision, then he’s a brainless dimwit, who lost out on an amazing thing, you don’t have to have sexual feelings for someone, you can just like them”  
“I know, but it’s still hard to explain it”  
“I know, but if you need anything, or just to cry or talk about your sexuality, then me and Robert and will always be behind you”  
“Thanks Aaron”  
When asexuality week arrived, Aaron and Robert celebrated with liv, because she needed support, and Aaron is proud of her  
Aaron had told Her that sexuality doesn’t define a person, he’s thought her that if she doesn’t have sexual feelings for someone than that's okay, Aaron and Robert will always have her back through it all  
She did get bullied at school for being asexual, but Aaron and Robert dealt with that, and they went in to talk to Jessie about the bullying and that it wasn’t fair  
Aaron and Robert fought her corner whenever a parent made a snide remark about a teenager being asexual, or whenever she didn’t feel comfortable discussing it, they’d understand because Aaron understood how hard it was to discuss sexuality.  
Aaron would always have his little sister’s back, and liv understood, now they always celebrate asexual awareness week, because a lot of people think that asexuality isn’t a thing, but Aaron and Robert both know that it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy


	3. Family bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert take mason, Annie and seb to the pub

Aaron was trying to get all three kids out of the house, but trying to wrangle two three year olds and a one year old is hard  
They set off towards the pub for breakfast  
Mason sees Cain and runs off towards him  
“Uncle cain”  
Cain picks him up and speaks   
“What has daddy Aaron said about running of”  
Mason speaks  
“Not ta”  
Cain speaks  
“Exactly”  
Mason speaks to Aaron  
“Daddy Ron can I go see moses later”  
Aaron speaks  
“Later maybe”  
They head into the pub  
Annie and mason run to chas  
“Nana chas”  
Chas speaks  
“Hey it’s my favourite people”  
Annie speaks  
“Nana chas, can we go through the back”  
Chas speaks  
“Yeah go on then, Johnny and Moses are in there already”  
They both run through the back, mason shouts over to charity  
“Hi auntie charity”  
Charity speaks  
“Hi mate”  
Johnny runs to mason, and Annie runs to moses  
Moses speaks  
“Annie, do you want to play garages with me, my big sister owns a garage, so does my daddy”  
Annie speaks  
“My Daddy Ron works with your daddy”  
Moses speaks  
“Really”  
Aaron walks in  
Moses speaks to Aaron  
“Uncle Aaron, do you work with my daddy and my big sister at the garage”  
Aaron speaks  
“Yes I do, your daddy is a right muppet”  
Moses speaks  
“He’s a sausage”  
Johnny, Annie, mason and Moses play together for hours, Aaron reckons there gonna run the village when they’re older

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	4. Seb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About how aaron and Robert have to share seb with Debbie and rebecca

Aaron was driving towards Jacobs fold, to drop seb off with Rebecca, rebecca was in Liverpool, until she broke up with Ross, then she moved back to the village and got with the other local mechanic  
Debbie wasn’t that bad of a mum, she always looked out for seb, and she loved him like he was one of her own, and in the process, seb had gained two new siblings, Sarah and jack and they both loved seb.  
Seb also had a big brother, mason, Aaron and Robert’s son  
Rebecca thought that it would mess seb up if he had two mums and two dads, but his parents love seb all the same  
At Christmas, it’s a big dingle one, Zak always invites rebecca round, because Zak thinks that Rebecca is good with Debbie, and surprisingly, Cain agrees as well

At Jacobs fold

Aaron drops seb with Debbie, and aaron sees how happy Sarah is to have a new little brother, who she can look after, and Charity has bonded really well with seb, and so had Cain, but Debbie and rebecca has wanted one of There own, and thy had spoken to aaron and Robert about surrogacy, and a few months later, Debbie is pregnant with their child, Aaron will still be a part of seb’s life, it’s just that seb will have a new little brother or sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	5. A catch-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert have a catch up with Debbie and rebecca

When Aaron and Robert enter the pub with seb and mason, seb instantly wants to go to rebecca  
Rebecca takes him, Debbie pours Aaron and Robert a pint and mason a lemonade  
Debbie speaks to Robert  
“Here you go, on the house”  
Mason sees Cain and goes to sit with him   
Aaron speaks to debbie  
“So, What’s it like having a one year old in the house with you nearly all of the time”  
Debbie speaks  
“It’s still weird, but I’ll have to get used to it when this one comes along”  
Debbie nods to her baby bump  
Debbie continues talking  
“But, it does give Sarah some responsibility, she sometimes takes seb and Johnny and jack and Moses out to the playground”  
Aaron speaks  
“I know, I sometimes see her, Johnny is usually holding the pram with one hand, and holding moses’ hand with the other, and jack is usually running ahead, but I can see that Sarah enjoyed it, I even see Noah with her sometimes”  
Robert comes over and speaks to debbie  
“Congratulations by the way, it can be hard”  
Debbie looks at Robert weirdly  
Robert speaks  
“Surrogacy I mean, it can be hard, it was hard with mason, but you two will make amazing parents, and that child will be very lucky”  
Debbie speaks  
“Aww, Thanks Rob”  
Cain comes up to the bar, with mason on his hip  
Cain hands mason to Robert, then he orders a pint   
Cain speaks to debbie  
“Hey, he’s right, that kid, he or she won’t know just how lucky they are”  
Debbie smiles at her dad  
Aaron and Robert are pulling faces at seb and jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	6. My brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another child ends up sleeping over at the mill with Aaron and Robert after seb asked for a sleep over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb is about 4 in this, Jack is 11

Aaron checked his watch, it was 18:00, the time that Debbie usually dropped seb off for his weekly sleep over at the mill  
Aaron heard a knock on the door, it was debbie with seb  
When he opened the door, seb ran towards Aaron, whilst also holding jack’s hand  
“Daddy Aaron, can jack sleep over, please”  
Aaron speaks  
“If it’s okay with debbie”  
Seb spoke  
“She said it’s fine”  
Seb and jack went into the mill

When the boys got into the mill, they saw Robert sat on the sofa with mason, Robert spoke to seb  
“Seb, why is jack here mate?”  
Aaron speaks  
“Apparently he’s here for a sleep over, seb’s words, not Debbie’s”  
Seb spoke to Robert  
“Daddy Rob, jack’s my brother, and Sarah is my sister”  
Robert speaks  
“Oh right, Okay”  
Seb ran to the kitchen, Robert spoke to jack, who was looking more and more like Ross, but with ginger hair, and a scowl That was most definitely his mother’s, But jack does have a soft spot for his brothers, like debbie  
“Jack mate, do you want to go home, I can tell seb you weren’t feeling well, you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to”  
Jack speaks  
“No, I said to seb that I would, I don’t want to disappoint him, he’s my brother, and even if I went back, Sarah’s not there, she’s out with Noah, because she’s legally allowed to drink now, not that her age ever stopped her, and Johnny is with Moses anyway, at Grouchy sand Vanessa’s, Benjamin is with mum, and I can’t be bothered to hear him all night crying”  
Robert spoke  
“All right”  
Aaron started showing his fatherly side while he talked to jack  
“Have you eaten”  
Jack spoke  
“No, not yet”  
Aaron spoke  
“You can have tea with me, Robert, Gerry and mason and seb if you want”  
Jack speaks  
“Yeah, Go on then”

After they’d eaten, Robert set up a blow up bed for jack in seb’s room  
Seb was pretty fond of all of his siblings, especially jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
